One of A Kind
by CastielsBoy
Summary: This story was prompted by this fanart check it out it's really adorable seriously. So yea Summary... A Curse turns back time for Dean and he's 4 again. Castiel is left to babysit for the day. Umm.. Pretty sure that summary sucks but the story is hypothetically much better than portrayed here haha.


**Title:** One of A Kind

**Author:** CastielsBoy

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dean, Castiel, Sam no pairing.

**Warnings: **None this is just kinda a cute Cas taking care of kid Dean fic.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Prompt: The prompt was a tumblr post of some wonderful fanart that I sadly do not know the source of. anyone recognizes it and has a source it would be appreciated. The link to the image is on my profile.**

Well this was definitely new, Sam thought to himself looking at the child standing before him. When the witches curse had hit Dean full on Sam had feared the worse. Instead he'd found himself with 4 year old Dean Winchester standing trembling before him looking for all the world to be on the verge of tears. Shaking off the initial shock Sam pushed the child behind him and turned to face off the witch only to find she had fled. Turning to his brother Sam knelt down to start checking him over.

"Dean?" the child stood fist clenched, trembling slightly, and fighting back tears. Still when he heard his name he defiantly raised his eyes to meet Sam's. "Are you hurt?"

"No" the voice so young and small, was still all strength and determination.

"We gotta get you back to the motel and figure out what to do." Sam was half talking to himself. "Come on kid" he said somehow a smile finding it's way to his lips even in this strange situation. Sam scooped Dean up into his arms with some protest from the child and started out to the impala, leaving behind the abandoned cabin they had followed the witch too. Once Sam had Dean in the car and buckled up. He stood for a moment outside by his door wracking his brain for ideas of what to do next. They still had a witch to find and now his big brother was suddenly his baby brother by way of some curse Sam hadn't seen before. Bobby was out on a hunt of his own with Rufus. So no help there Sam thought. Castiel, surely the angel would know someway to get Dean back to normal. Cute as his brother was as a little brat, it couldn't stay this way they had to fix this. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed up the angel.

"Hello Sam"

"Uh.. Cas we kinda need you right now Dean's in trouble."

"Where are you?" Cas' voice barely changed from that gravelly almost tone to anyone who didnt know the angel it probably would have gone unnoticed. But to the younger Winchester the worry rang out crystal clear.

"We're about 20 minutes out from the Stonegate Inn, in Eureka Springs. Meet us there." Before Sam could say anything else Castiel had hung up. Sam jumped in the impala to find Dean knees pulled up to his chest, leaning against the passenger door fast asleep. "We're gonna get you back to normal Dean, Cas will know what to do." he whispered before starting the car and heading to the motel.

When they reached the motel Sam carefully opened the passenger door and unbuckled his brother. He couldn't bring himself to wake him so he simply lifted the child out and carefully carried him to the room. Cas must have heard him struggling to navigate holding a sleeping kid and finding the key cause the door opened from within almost right away.

Cas stood in the doorway and for a moment looked about to speak but only tilted his head in that curious way as he took in the sight before him. Sam stood in the dingy yellow of the motels lights carry a small child. The child's arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders and a mop of unruly dirty blonde hair was all to be seen of the child head as it rested on Sam's shoulders. Cas knew immediately this boy was Dean, he could feel his mark on the child. It just didn't make sense though how had this happened.

"Umm Cas you mind moving?" Cas looked up at Sam and stepped to the side watching as Sam placed Dean on the bed, pulled off his shoes and covered him before turning back to the angel. Immediately before Cas could even ask Sam spilled out the story of how they had been tracking a witch and how they had found her finally in the abandoned cabin. He told Cas about the awful moment the curse had hit Dean head on and how he had feared the worse. "It's gonna sound weird man but I was so relieved when I realized this kid was Dean. I thought I'd lost my brother again when that curse hit him. I've never seen a curse like this before Cas. That witch is still out there too.

"I don't know Sam. I...I haven't encountered something like this before." Cas turned his calm gaze back to Dean. He walked over to the bedside and reached out two fingers to Dean's forehead. "This is not something I can simply fix. There must be some spell of reversal." He pulled away and turned to Sam again. "We must find the witch Sam." Sam frowned, he had to get back to the cabin. The sooner he started tracking the witch the more chance he had of finding a lead right away.

"Cas I need you to stay with Dean." Cas started shaking his head to decline, he couldn't watch a child. He didn't know the first thing about human children. "Cas please. Dean needs you." Sam knew that was a low blow to push the angel into helping him. Sam wasn't a fool he had watched Castiel with his brother enough to know that he cared deeply for Dean. Reluctantly the angel nodded his assent. "Here, this should be enough to get him food and anything else he might need." he said handing Cas a wad of money. "Remember Cas, Dean and I we didnt have a normal childhood. Dean was a self sufficient kid." Cas looked down at Dean so small and helpless looking in the motel bed and those words did not make him feel any better about this responsibility but he nodded anyways. Sam started for the door. "I'll fix this I'll find the witch as fast as I can." with that he was gone and Cas was alone with his charge.

The room was the usual motel room the boys stayed in, dingy and sparse. Two beds took up most of one wall with a nightstand holding a phone and lamp set between them. Across from the beds was a small table and two chairs, also a dresser with a medium sized T.V. Off toward the back of the room was the restroom and a closet space. Cas settled into one of the chairs to sit quietly through the night, he hoped that Dean would sleep at least till morning while he thought over how he was going to deal with this situation. The hours ticked by and before long the sun was shining through the slits of the dark green curtains. Dean began to stir and Castiel was pulled from his thoughts. Castiel rose and walked over to the bedside.

"Hello Dean." Dean looked up into blue eyes and smiled. Cas felt himself return it with his own tentative grin. Green eyes open and trusting with none of the weight his life had burdened him with, how could Cas not return that smile. "Do you know who I am?" It had occurred to him during the night that Deans memories may not have remained intact and the way the child smiled at him had pretty much confirmed this to him. The child sat up and swing his small legs over the side of the bed swinging them absent-absentmindedly as he rubbed the slip from his eyes. Looking again up at Cas he shook his head no. The angel laid a hand gently upon the shag of sandy blonde hair. " My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord." Cas solemnly told him his voice like gravel.

"Cas!" Dean giggled out jumping up and hugging the trenchcoat wearing angel around the leg. Cas ruffled the boys hair affectionately and found himself more relaxed with the child than he thought he would be.

"Are you hungry Dean?" Just then a loud rumble from Dean stomach answered that question. Cas wasn't too sure what you fed a child for breakfast. He supposed it just getting to the diner down the street from the motel would be a good start. "Come with me Dean." He said turning around walking towards the door. The sound of small feet scampering a catch-up followed and as he reached for the door handle a small warm hand pressed into his. Taken off guard by this he looked down tilting his head curiously. Laughter bubbled up from the child filling the silence in the room. Seeing the joy he gave this child Dean to hold his hand as they walked he simply accepted and headed out the door towards the diner.

Upon reaching the diner the whole, thing a rather strange experience for the angel who was on used to simply walking somewhere, a kind middle-age waitress set them in a booth bringing a booster seat along for the kid. Cas got Dean settled and went to sit across from him.

"Cas no" small brow furrowed in anger and soft cheeks tinged pink Dean pouted at the angel.

"No?"

"No! Here Cas." a plump finger pointed at the empty space beside him. Cas sighed and sat down where he'd been told. Overall breakfast was surprisingly entertaining for the angel. The waitress had returned not long after seating them to collect their order, well Dean's. Cas had read the menu for children given to them to Dean and the child had adamantly demanded macaroni and cheese. A meal both of them now wore some amount of. Cas more than once silently asked his Father for the patience he needed to make it just through the meal. When Dean had finished they paid the bill and headed out back toward the motel Deans small hand nestled safely in his angels hand.

On the way they passed a toy store. Cas would have walked by it never the wiser had the sudden pull of an excited child not detoured him from their destination.

"Toy's Cas! Can I get a toy?" Cas frowned unsure what he should do. Sam hadnt left any directions other than to watch over Dean. "Please Cas." Dean turned those big joyful green eyes onto Castiel and even the old warrior of Heaven couldn't find it in him to say no. They entered the store and Dean rushed off. Cas nervously followed after him not wanting the vulnerable hunter to get out of his eye-sight even for a moment. Dean rushed around occasionally picking up this or that nick knack to show Cas before running off again. After a bit Castiel found himself relaxing, well relaxed for and angel (especially this particular angel), and even smiling as he watched Dean bounce around the store laughing and playing and talking to the other children. Cas was caught in thoughts of how it could have been different for his charge and what Dean would be like as an adult if he hadn't been handed the destiny he had, when a firm tug on his trench coat pulled him from his thoughts. He stared down at Dean who even in this child's body met his intense blue gaze unwavering. With all the seriousness only a 4 year old can muster Dean held out a tiger ear and tail set, some crayons, and construction paper.

"Cas I want this. But you have to color with me ok?" his face so earnest just as Cas could never say no to an adult Dean he was weak to the wishes of this happy child Dean. "Yes of course Dean." Castiel answered with the same sincerity the child had shown. Dean's face erupted into a bright smile and the headed to the check-out. Immediately Dean had insisted on putting on the tiger ears and tail immediately. Cas didnt understand but complied to help him happy to see Dean happy. The walk back was filled with joyous babbling of how "awesome" it was and what he was going to draw. Dean skipped and bounced along immediately dragging a blanket to the motel room floor and laying on it when they reached the room again. Cas stood near the door unsure of what to do. He watched the child laying on his stomach pulling out books and crayons tiger tail swinging around and striped tiger ears pocking out of his unruly hair.

Dean turned suddenly serious "Cas are you really an Angel?" recalling something said hours before in that odd way human children do.

"Yes I am Dean." Cas replied patiently walking to stand over the young boy.

"Where are your wings?" Dean frowned his young mind trying to fit the images of angels with this trench and suit wearing dark haired man.

"My wings exist in an incorporeal state. Present in a plane that humans cannot perceive." Dean stared up at Castiel wide eyed, for a heartbeat before he burst out into laughter. Cas looked down at him perplexed by this behavior. "I dont understand." he said, to which Deans only response was to roll around and laugh even harder. A small eternity passed before the child regained composure of himself eyes shining he got up enough to grab the edges of the worn coat and tug on it.

"Come on Cas you promised to color with me." Castiel asked once again for patience from his Father before sighing and sitting down on the blanket next to Dean not understanding at all what had amused him so. Dean quickly scrabbled for one of the pads of paper and some crayons to give to his friend. "What are you going to draw?"

Cas sat a moment thinking about his answer. Looking around the room for some idea he noticed some scissors on the table near them and an idea occurred to him. "I will show you something very special Dean would you like that?" Dean nodded enthusiastically as Castiel reached over to grab the scissors. Carefully folding the paper a few times he began to make cuts. Paper fell into his lap which Dean promptly started picking up and coloring, waiting for what his strange friend would show him. A few moments later Castiel began to unfold the paper and the young child's amazement the angel had created a beautiful snowflake. "God created the snowflake, each one of a kind and special each one made with love and care, just like you Dean." Before Cas knew what was happening the boy was up and flinging himself into the angels arms hugging him tightly around his neck. Castiel stiffened not used to human interaction yet, but slowly the tension seeped away and he wrapped his arms around the boy letting a bit of his grace loose into his wings to wrap them around this boy who would soon bear the weight of the world on his shoulders yet again. Dean gasp feeling the brush of feathers wrapping around him.

"Cas you are an angel! I can feel them!" Awe, excitement and a child's wonder. "I'm gonna draw them for you Cas so you know what they look like!" Dean plopped himself into Cas' lap and picked up the pad of paper and crayons he had given to Cas and began drawing after drawing of his angel and his wings. Cas sat for hours listening to Dean explain all the pictures he drew to him. Much to his surprise he found himself smiling and laughing with this boy. The hours past and when Dean grew tired snuggled up to his guardian barely able to keep his eyes open Cas pulled pillows from the bed and wrapped Dean in his coat, and wings and both dozed off amongst the drawings, crayons and paper. Clutched tight in Deans small hand in the warm folds of that old worn coat was the snowflake his angel had made him cause he was special and loved.

Tired and dirty Sam pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot. It had been a long exhausting day but he'd found the witch. He wasn't proud of anything he'd done to her to get the charm that would reverse the curse she'd placed on his brother. Sometimes though being a hunter wasn't a job to be proud of. He dragged himself out of the car, across the parking lot and too the door of their room. It had occurred to him a few times as he was out hunting that he maybe should have left more tips for Cas on how to care for a human child. The silence coming from the motel room was a bit concerning. Quietly he opened the door and entered. Even after the day he had had he couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly at the sight he walked into. There on a blanket on the floor, surrounded by scraps of paper and crayons and childish drawings, slept a pair of angels. Castiel curled on his side protectively covering child Dean with his coat. Dean sprawled out in boneless child slumber a pair of tiger ears on his head and a tiger tail peeking out from behind him pillowed on the angels arm. He guess it Castiel had handled being a babysitter just fine, and couldnt quite bring himself to wake the two peaceful dreamers. The cure would be there still in the morning he thought to himself and quietly went about cleaning up and finding his own bed for the night.


End file.
